1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to the area of heating, ventilating and air-conditioning systems including the components which are located at outlets through which air is supplied to a space to be ventilated or the like by the system. More specifically, this invention relates to an air diffuser plenum which may be used in a roof-mounted climate control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Climate control systems such as heating, ventilation and air-conditioning systems (HVAC systems) are often utilized in buildings to provide a comfortable climate within the building. Some buildings utilize ducts within the building to direct air from a climate control unit to specific locations for further distribution throughout a desired space. Other buildings may utilize multiple climate control units in a system in an effort to minimize the length and quantity of ducts within the building. In some buildings, especially buildings of a commercial nature, such as warehouse-type retail stores, the climate control system, often comprising a number of climate control units, are mounted on the roof. Preferably the roof is a flat roof immediately above a living or working space, although the air diffuser plenum of the preferred embodiments could be utilized in conjunction with pitched roofs and/or ductwork.
At least four different air diffuser plenum designs are known in the prior art. In all of these known designs, air is directed from a climate control system, through a curb in the roof, into at least one transition duct, and into the air diffuser plenum. Once the air enters the prior art air diffuser plenums, it contacts a diffuser insert which directs air out of vents located on the sides of the diffusers. The bottom portion of the prior art air diffuser plenums are substantially planar. On top of this substantially planar bottom portion is where an air diffuser insert is positioned during construction of these prior art diffuser plenums. Once the diffuser insert is positioned within the diffuser at the desired location, the bottom panel is connected to the sides to hold the diffuser assembly in place. The diffuser insert in these designs is contained within the sides of the diffuser housing. Insulation is often used on top of the bottom panel to reduce or eliminate condensation from forming on the bottom surface of the bottom panel.
In many buildings constructed today, the plurality of climate control units creates the requirement for a number of diffusers per building. Accordingly, the elimination of some sheet metal from the construction of air diffusers will likely result in a cost savings in material to the manufacturer of air diffuser plenums.
Furthermore, a need exists for a more efficient air diffuser capable of more precisely directing air than has been known in the prior art.
It is therefore desirable, to have an improved air diffuser plenum.